


1967 Chevy Impala

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-03
Updated: 2007-10-03
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: My first time... Their first time. And yes, I know he doesn't own the car, but I want him to!RE-EDITED. FIXED. My first mXm fic. Still one of my faves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jared nervously adjusted his head phones as he looked at the small monitor in front of him, trying - in vain - to ignore his raising blood temperature. Perhaps it was just the headphones, but the sound of “Dean” groaning as he stretched against his handcuffs, to reach the patrol car’s antenna seemed about 10 decibels too loud.

 

_God, I have got to chill out!_ He thought, crossing his arms.

 

Drip.

 

Jared closed his eyes.

 

_Oh, yeah. Rain. Great!_

 

Drip. Drop. Drip.

 

That was it, three drops and then there were buckets of rain, sheets of it, falling down. Jared bit back a smirk as he watched Jensen attempt to stay in character.

 

Jensen’s groans - louder now - seemed to taunt Jared, to the point where he actually ripped the headphones off and strolled to stand behind the car, hoping the innocent sound of rain would help...tone it down a notch.

 

And then - just for a moment - Jared’s heart raced as Jensen’s stormy eyes met his own.

 

_**Splat!**_

 

Jensen’s foot slipped on the now muddy gravel, and he went down hard. Barely restraining himself, Jared stood on the sidelines and watched him go down.

 

But - miraculous actor though he was - Jensen stood up, remaining in character still, and continued reaching for the antenna.

 

“CUT!”

 

Jared tipped his head forward and closed his eyes. Maybe a break would help. He scoffed out loud, yeah right...

 

Lightening flashed through the sky and in unison everyone grabbed some gear and headed for the barn, leaving Jensen hooked to the car, because - of course - someone else would do it.

 

Jared rolled his eyes, _Yeah, so much for that break_ , and walked over to Jensen.

 

“Nice.” Jared said, pulling out the keys.

 

Jensen looked at the sky, “Actually, I really like the rain.”

 

“Huh,” the lock clicked open. “So do I.”

 

Lightening flashed across the sky, pulling the out of the possible moment they were experiencing.

 

Jensen followed Jared’s gaze to the nearly overflowing barn and said, “Guess that’s out, you wanna look for someplace else?”

 

“Sure!” Jared blushed, practically kicking himself for answering with so much enthusiasm in so little time.

 

“Alright,” Jensen smiled a genuine smile and lead Jared to where they had hid the Impala.

 

Jensen pulled the keys out of his back pocket and they climbed into the back seats, sitting in their respective corners.

 

Shaking his damp hair back off his forehead, Jared watched as Jensen tilted his head back, lengthening the tan column of his neck. Needing to end the silence, so that the plague of “Dean’s” pants would stop echoing in his mind, Jared blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

 

“This is a really great car.”

 

Jensen’s head snapped up, and his brow scrunched in amusement as Jared flushed.

 

“Well, yeah, that’s why I asked them to write it into the script.”

 

That took a moment to process. “Wait, this car’s really yours?”

 

Jensen cocked his head to the side. “Yeah, You never knew?”

 

“No! That’s crazy...” Jared looked around the spotless car with a new interest.

 

“Yup, this is my baby,” Jensen couldn’t even keep the pride out of his voice; a he patted the driver’s headrest lovingly.

 

“Does she, by chance, have any heat?” Jared asked, fighting to keep the shivers out of his voice. Wearing three shirts and a jacket wasn’t helpful in keeping a person warm when they were all drenched in liquid ice that was masquerading as rain.

 

“Uh, yeah,” Jensen said as he leaned between the two front seats and flipped a knob. “Of course, she’s an old car, so no promises on speed.”

 

Jared groaned, “Damn it.”

 

“Okay, these shirts aren’t helping any,” Jensen said, pulling off his jacket.

 

“True...” Jared said, watching as Jensen pulled off layer after layer.

 

“So, take them off,” Jensen said, pulling off his last translucent top.

 

Jared studied Jensen’s ripped torso for only a moment before he guiltily began to shed his own shirts.

 

He thought he caught Jensen watching him strip, but must have just been his over lustful imagination, right?

 

Jared ended up sitting with his back to the corner, at a diagonal, while Jensen’s back was flush against the back seat, his right hand stretched out on the middle seat between them.

 

A single silver ring, the only piece of jewelry Jensen hadn’t shed, caught Jared’s eye.

 

“Hey,” Jared asked, running his index finger over it as Jensen watched. “What’s with the ring?”

 

“What? This one?” Jensen asked rhetorically as he spun it around his finger with his left hand. “Nothing.”

 

“Oh, come on. I’ve never seen you take it off.”

 

Jensen shrugged. Then - as if talking himself into something - plowed on. “Yeah, well. First time I met you, you said you really liked it...”

 

Jared’s heart raced, “You...you wore it for me?”

 

“Uh...” Jensen barely met Jared’s eyes, but once he did, he didn’t back down. “Yeah, I did.” He looked at the ring really quick, and then asked, “Is that okay?”

 

“You wore a ring for me? You wore a ring for me...”

 

Jensen fiddled with the ring, “I wore a ring for you.”

 

“Can...” Jared trailed off, his voice low and husky, “Can I kiss you right now?”

 

Jared took the hunger in Jensen’s eyes as a yes, and lunged across his seat. Then, he gently, so gently, pressed his lips to Jensen’s.

 

Jensen’s lips moved against Jared’s as he murmured softly into the kiss.

 

Jared’s arms began to shake as he held himself above Jensen, who - teasingly - coaxed Jared’s lips open with his tongue.

 

The new sensation caused Jared’s arms to give out, and he collapsed, sinking to his knees, straddling Jensen’s muscular thighs.

 

The heat of Jensen’s thighs and chest, and the chill of Jared’s damp rope necklace, and the water still dripping down his back caused goose bumps to pepper Jared’s arms.

 

Jensen shifted rocking hips against Jared’s, and cocked his head to the side, breaking the kiss for only a moment, pulling a little oxygen into their screaming lungs.

 

As their kisses increased in both desire and urgency, Jensen thrust his calloused hands into Jared’s cold, wet hair, and gripped it tightly between his fingers.

 

Jared hooked his arms under Jensen’s and gripped his shoulder’s from behind.

 

They broke apart, lungs screaming, lips swollen, eyes wide and dark, unblinking as they looked into the other’s eyes. Seemingly looking for answers to unasked questions.

 

Eyes suddenly smiling, Jensen thrust his hips upward, causing denim-clad erections to grind against each other.

 

Jared tipped his head, closed his eyes, and let out a breathy moan.

 

Jensen watched Jared’s reaction hungrily and then leaned forward and planted his mouth on Jared’s collar bone, as he slid his hands down to grip Jared’s “Texas” belt.

 

All of the breath that Jared had just pulled into his lungs was gone in a single burst. “Huh!” Jared said, relishing the feeling of Jensen’s lips on his neck.

 

Acting without thinking, almost out of necessity, Jared thrust his hips forward until he was flush against Jensen’s washboard abs, rubbing their erections together erotically.

 

Still gripping Jensen’s shoulders from behind, Jared pulled back and then smashed his lips against Jensen’s desiring smirk.

 

Lightning flashed across the sky, the echoing thunder filled the car and they broke apart, panting heavily.

 

All of a sudden, doubts and fears slipped into Jared’s lust hazy mind, and he bit his lip. “Maybe... Maybe we shouldn’t do...” he trailed off, attempting to avoid Jensen’s inky dark eyes.

 

Lightening flashed ominously through the car, seemingly an extension of Jensen. After the thunder sounded, Jensen spoke in a low voice, “I don’t want you to do anything you might regret. So...don’t worry about it.”

 

Not quite sure what answer he was looking for, Jared looked up at Jensen. “Would...would you regret it?”

 

Jensen met Jared’s stormy gray eyes unflinchingly. “No. I’ve waited too long for this... No regrets.”

 

And with that he made his move.

 

Using his honed reactions, Jensen’s right hand flew out and grabbed Jared’s necklace, pulling him closer, but not close enough.

 

“So,” he asked, visibly restraining himself. “Any regrets?”

 

Jared - unsure of if he could speak - merely shook his head.

 

Jensen smirked. “Good answer.” He said, and pulled Jared to him by his necklace.

 

Jensen, although happy being under Jared’s long body, quickly overpowered the taller boy - man, and deepened the kisses as he lay half on top of him.

 

Almost unable to breathe - by position, or just because Jensen was now straddling him - Jared quickly found his wrists pinned together above his head as he lay back on the seat, and as he stretched his neck to deepen Jensen’s teasing kisses, he found that he liked his feeling of increasing passiveness.

 

Lightening filled the car again, but they ignored it. As thunder crashed around them, Jensen released Jared’s hands - they immediately went to Jensen’s lithe, broad back - and he sank to his elbows above Jared. Kissing deeply and almost tasting-ly.

 

Acting almost of their own accord, Jared’s hands ran hungrily along Jensen’s sides, and then gripped his shoulder blades with more urgency as his oxygen level quickly plummeted.

 

As sparkles crossed Jared’s eyelids hey broke apart and Jared used it as an excuse to grip Jensen’s firm ass between each of his long fingered hands.

 

Jensen rocked back onto knee and leg panting heavily as lightening flashed again.

 

“Jared? I’ve got to tell you, while I really, I mean really don’t want to stop. We’ve each had a taste. We bath want more, but we haven’t gone...too far, if you will.” Jensen tipped his head down, his eyes watched as he nervously fingered Jared’s belt buckle.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I don’t want to stop, not here, not now... I want more; I want to - uh - go all the way... And I’m not saying I want a relationship,” Jared’s face fell, but Jensen was still watching his fingers, and was oblivious and kept talking. “I’m also not saying that I don’t want a relationship. I’m saying, that if you want, this never leaves the car, and I’m offering to be - uh - ‘dating’ you, or just be...screwing you.”

 

Jensen, for the first time this break, locked eyes with Jared. “Whatever you want, I’m willing to give.”

 

As Jared starred into Jensen’s eyes he knew without a doubt that he was in love with him, but what did that mean? Was Jensen in love too, or was it just lust?

 

“Jensen?” Jared’s serious tone caused Jensen to meet his gaze once more “What ever you’re willing to give, I’m willing to take.”

 

Both Jensen and Jared were stunned by this admittance, and Jensen decided - after the thunder clapped loudly - to lighten the mood; he smirked and said, “God, I love the double entendre.”

 

Quickly Jensen pressed his lips to Jared, who just as quickly heated it up with his tongue. With his elbows dipping painfully into the backseat, Jensen decided to head onto the next step.

 

Slowly and carefully Jensen ‘crawled’ awkwardly backwards and off the seat, nestled between Jared’s long, damp, denim clad legs, tasting every inch of flesh along the way.

 

Never letting his hungry eyes stray from Jared’s, Jensen began working on Jared’s shoes. After he had pulled them both off, Jensen rocked back onto his knees and his lust clumsy fingers attacked his next task: unlatching Jared’s giant Texas belt buckle.

 

Jensen - having some minor difficulties - gave a short grunt of annoyance and then he smirked as Jared swelled slightly under his hands. He grunted again, and Jared moaned as he swelled yet again - if that was even possible.

 

Finally Jared’s belt was unhooked, and Jensen swiftly pulled it free of his jeans and unlatched the button.

 

“Boxers or briefs?” Jensen asked with a devilish smile as he slowly pulled Jared’s jeans zipper down.

 

“Huh,” he said with a smile when eh saw what was revealed. “Boxer briefs. Best of both worlds.” Jensen looked at Jared with a smile. “More of a boxer man myself.”

 

“Ugh,” Jared scoffed teasingly, “Ruin the surprise why don’t you?”

 

“There’s a surprise for you yet,” Jensen teased with a smile as he pulled Jared’s jeans down to his shins and then off.

 

On his way back up to Jared’s tented boxer briefs, Jensen ran his hands sensuously along his thighs.

 

Jared whimpered as Jensen teasingly stroked him through the ever-constricting cotton of his forest green boxer briefs.

 

Jensen smirked and then hooked his fingers in the slate gray waistband and pulled, revealing all of Jared.

 

“Whoa...” Jensen said, and then stared for a second before pulling them all the way off.

 

Worries ran through Jared’s mind. Am I small? Better than other people he’s been with? Bigger?

 

As if hearing Jared’s thoughts, Jensen said, “You’re uh...longer than I am, and I’m not exactly puny.”

 

Working up some nerve Jared asked, “Well, how do I compare to...” What? Former lovers? Boyfriends? “...Other people?”

 

Jensen shrugged, “I wouldn’t know... At least not first hand.”

 

“Wait, is this your first -”

 

“Is it your first?” Jensen interrupted, a slightly challenging tone in his voice.

 

“Well, yeah, but-”

 

“But what?”

 

“Well, you look like you and I look like me, so-”

 

“So what?”

 

“Well, you have a repu- _tay- **shun!**_ ” Jared’s voice rose on the last two syllables, as Jensen decided to end the discussion.

 

Focusing first on his head, Jensen ran the tip of his tongue in the small crevice at the tip. Causing Jared to groan.

 

Jensen locked his right hand at the base of Jared’s cock, and he quickly began to stroke him with his left hand as he bobbed his head faster, running his tongue along Jared’s taught flesh.

 

“Jens-oh-my-god!” Jared cried out, gripping the seat in one hand, and a seat belt in his left. As Jensen maneuvered himself in such a way that almost all of Jared’s length was in his mouth.

 

Somehow, Jensen had managed to pull Jared into his throat, and Jared apparently thought it felt pretty good.

 

Jensen was also a pretty good multi-tasker; he massaged the base of Jared’s cock with his right hand, stroked him with his left, was bobbing up and down, and still managed to swallow around the tip.

 

“Jesus-holy-God-fuck-Ahh...” Jared was babbling incoherently as Jensen picked up speed. It was only a moment before Jensen had milked Jared dry.

 

Jensen rocked back onto his heels with a smirk as Jared collapsed in the seat with a groan.

 

When he opened his eyes again a few minutes later, Jared realized that the windows were getting foggy because of their labored breathing and the heat finally kicking on.

 

“Hey,” Jensen said with a nudge, “Roll, roll over.”

 

And Jared - still slightly out of it - rolled over.

 

“You know,” Jensen said conversationally as he positioned himself at Jared’s entrance. “I really wish I could see your eyes while I do this.”

 

“What? Do what?” Jared asked in confusion before Jensen thrust his long, thick cock inside him.

 

Jared, in pleasure/pain, snapped his head back as he shut his eyes, almost bashing his head on the side of the car door.

 

Jensen panted slightly as he waited for Jared to adjust to the intrusion.

 

As Jensen began to move - relishing every moment - Jared’s body began to react. With Jensen’s every thrust hitting Jared’s sensitive prostate he began to harden again.

 

“Ohmigod,” Jared chocked out as Jensen moved faster, nearing his release. Before he knew what was happening, Jensen’s hand had wrapped around his erection once again, and was stroking in unison with his thrusts.

 

Jensen’s climax took only moments of his impassioned movements, and Jared climaxed again with Jensen; although this time he only let loose a few drops. As compared to Jensen’s white hot eruption inside of him.

 

They lay there a few moments panting, before Jared cleaned himself up, and realized the rain was stopping.

 

“Oh, shit!” he said, pulling on his clothes. “With the rain letting up, they’ll come looking for us soon!”

 

“Arg!” Jensen groaned, and then began pulling on his own clothes.

 

They both finished dressing, and Jensen had just grabbed his keys when - Crash! - A lightening bolt split the sky and rain began to pour again.

 

They smiled at each other, and Jensen leaned back in his corner with Jared cuddled up next to him.

 

“So,” Jensen asked as they listened to the rain fall. “Does...does size matter?”

 

“Oh, no,” Jared teased, “It’s all about the model of the car.”

 

Finit


End file.
